No Comparison
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: When Roland invites new trade partners to partake in a briefing, one of the visiting princesses grows bored of the discussion and develops an interest in none other than Cedric, much to his apprentice's chagrin.


No Comparison

Summary: When Roland invites new trade partners to partake in a briefing, one of the visiting princesses grows bored of the discussion and develops an interest in none other than Cedric, much to his apprentice's chagrin.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show!

A/N: Oh, boy… Haha! I had a conversation with my dear friend MarionetteJ2X, and she came up with this hilarious scenario. Basically, it went like this: We've seen a jealous Cedric… Now let's see what happens when _Sofia_ gets jealous. And guys, I'm here to tell you that sure, Amber's scary when she's mad, but I feel like we can expect it more from her. Sofia's typically positive and optimistic, but her moods have been so random lately with the whole birthday episode, and I personally think an angry Sofia is WAY scarier than an angry Amber. :D So…brace yourselves. Lol!

Note: There will be a few minor references to my story "Teacher Crush" in here. 😉

*Story*

"Sofia?"

The auburn-haired girl turned upon hearing her name and smiled as Cedric walked up to her. "Hi, Mr. Cedric."

They had both just arrived in the ballroom, only to see that it was being decorated. Numerous summer flowers were blended together with colorful streamers and vines. The curtains had been replaced with sheer covers in order to better reflect the summer sun. And of course, there were round tables situated around the room with candelabras in the center of each, and a few long tables draped with cloths and being prepared for food and drinks.

"I think Baileywick has gone a bit overboard," Cedric declared as he folded his arms. "The chocolate waterfall was one thing during the winter months. Now he's got a sparkling water fountain?"

She grinned as she looked up at him. "Give him a break, Mr. Cedric. Besides, the fountain was Amber's idea, not his."

"Ah, of course." The sorcerer rolled his eyes. "That doesn't surprise me in the least."

As it was, the castle was preparing for a meeting with numerous new trade partners, with whom Roland and Miranda had established networking connections over the last several months. The castle staff was now tasked with making the whole place as inviting and enticing as possible: from the minor details such as potted plants or new vases, to the major details such as the concluding ball in the ballroom. It was quite a chore, but with Baileywick taking the lead on organization, everything was coming along nicely.

"Did Dad ask you to do anything special for this trade meeting?" Sofia asked as she and her friend turned and left from the room.

"That's actually what I was coming to talk to you about." He clasped his hands behind his back as they continued onward. "He didn't request anything in particular, but he did ask if I would like to do a magical demonstration." He smirked as he recalled Roland's words. "'To build stronger ties with our trade partners, it may be rather memorable and purely entertaining, which will draw and retain their interest in Enchancia.'"

"Dad said that, huh?" She giggled as her friend shrugged. "Dad really relies on you a lot, you know."

"I know." He sighed. "Sometimes, I wish he'd just ask Cordelia. My sister would _gladly_ entertain visitors." He suddenly made a face of dismay. "I just hope if she does do so, it's not like the 'Silver Party Fiasco' during our younger years."

Sofia blinked. "Why? What happened?"

He cleared his throat. "I'll tell you about that when you're older…" He noted her air of curiosity and annoyance that he'd even brought up the topic if he wasn't going to elaborate, so he changed the subject. "So, if I am to partake in this magical demonstration, I'd prefer to do so with my apprentice." He smirked. "If she's interested."

"She might be," Sofia replied playfully with a small grin. "What's in it for her?"

"You know, I'm starting to miss the younger princess who gushed over all the 'ah-mazing' spells I conducted and didn't answer with some snarky response."

The princess laughed. "Not _all_ of my responses are snarky, Mr. Cedric. I'm just playing, anyway. I'll be glad to help you, with no conditions at all."

"That's good to hear," he remarked with a smirk before becoming thoughtful. "So, I'm all for keeping this short and sweet, yet fascinating enough to get some mesmerized stares. Ideas?"

Sofia smiled and folded her arms as they stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Just like that, huh?" She pondered for a few moments before shrugging. "You know, I fully believe if something isn't broken, don't fix it. I say let's demonstrate the Morpho Mirrors."

Cedric seemed a little conflicted by the suggestion. "I don't know, Sofia. It isn't too…simplistic?"

The princess laughed incredulously. "Mr. Cedric, trust me—what you're able to create with the Morpho Mirrors is not simple at all. Anyone, even a royal, should be able to see that. Besides, you saw how amazed my family was when they saw them the first time. Anyone else would probably have the same reaction."

"Hmm." He finally nodded, conceding. "Very well. If you believe it will work well, we'll go with that." He smiled fondly as she reached over and grasped his right hand with both of hers.

"Trust me, Mr. Cedric. Those royals won't believe their eyes, and they'll see just how amazing magic really is."

He chuckled and placed his free hand atop both of hers. "Thank you, my dear."

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing the Morpho Mirrors demonstration, since it had been quite a while since they'd attempted it. With Cedric's growing confidence and Sofia's more advanced training, it was much easier to assemble this time around, and the reflections were even more differentiated. It was just the trick they needed to obtain and retain the visitors' attention.

However, unbeknownst to them, 'attention' would become a problematic issue before long.

* * *

The following day was Trade Meeting Day for the Enchancians. The throne room was set up in such a way so that numerous chairs and tables offered better seating for the visiting kingdom representatives. All in all, at least twenty individuals were expected from a variety of different kingdoms.

"Your Majesty," Baileywick began yet again after having announced six previous guests, "allow me to introduce, from the Kingdom of Harmonia, King Alun and his daughter Princess Elysia."

Cedric and Sofia, who were standing off to the side in the throne room, watched as the next set of royals entered. The king in question looked kind enough albeit a bit older. His graying hair was left in little ringlets about his shoulders while his beard swayed near his abdomen. He seemed to favor darker shades of maroon and purple, both of which were entwined in his impeccably stylish outfit. He used a long scepter to help him walk, while his daughter held onto his other arm.

Speaking of the daughter, the princess appeared to be a few years older than Sofia. Her shoulder-length black hair was swept back with a diamond band, and her pale pink gown brushed the floor as she walked with her father. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, but they seemed to be constantly contemplating her surroundings as they were always narrowed in judgment.

"She looks pleasant," Sofia remarked sarcastically to her mentor as the visiting duo sat in their assigned seats just as a new set of royals was introduced.

"Ironic that she's from the Kingdom of _Harmonia_ , isn't it?" he quipped in return, smirking as she snickered. "Oh, but perhaps we best not judge, eh? I'm surprised at you, Sofia."

She grinned at him. "I blame you. You're a bad influence, Mr. Cedric."

The sorcerer rolled his eyes. "Tsk. If that were so, you wouldn't continue to return to me for magical help, or for company, for that matter."

The princess giggled. "I _do_ enjoy your company…"

Before long, all of the guests were assembled in the throne room, and Roland began his introduction and reflection on why they were gathered. To the adults in the crowd, it was a fascinating ordeal. To the kids… Well…

"I'd rather watch a turtle eat an entire leaf than listen to this for another minute," Sofia admitted as she leaned against the far wall with Cedric. "I don't usually complain about being bored, but _this_ is _boring_ …"

"Hmm." Cedric grinned as he withdrew his wand. "Perhaps we should liven things up a bit?"

Sofia returned his enthusiastic grin with one of her own. "What did you have in mind?"

With a whisper and a quick flick of the wand, the sorcerer set forth a secretive spell. He then quickly sheathed the wand so that others in the surrounding area would not suspect him of anything.

Roland continued to speak, "And furthermore, I personally believe that—" His eyes widened as he realized that his voice was going up a few octaves, which was highly unusual. "Um…" He frowned. _Now_ he sounded like a chipmunk! "Hey! What is going on here?"

The crowd had fallen into hysterics at this point, each amused by the king's misfortune.

Roland glared toward the royal sorcerer and his daughter in the corner, who were also doubling over in laughter. "Cedric!"

"Uh-oh," Sofia snickered as she calmed herself down. "Better come up with a plan, Mr. Cedric."

"I've got this," he assured her as he beckoned her forward, both approaching the king briskly. "I do apologize, King Roland!" he pleaded almost sincerely. He tried to stave off the smile trying to cut through his apology, although it was getting a bit harder to do so. "I accidentally said the wrong command!"

"Just fix my voice, _please_ ," Roland ordered in his high-pitched voice. He stared pointedly at the princess, who was laughing even harder. "I'm glad you find this so funny, Sofia."

"Sorry, Dad," she snickered.

Cedric quickly corrected the 'flounder' and smiled sheepishly toward Roland. "My apologies again, Your Majesty. It won't happen again." He quickly glanced toward Sofia, who giggled.

"Well, I suppose it's time for a little break anyway. Cedric, since you and Sofia are already present, why don't you demonstrate your magic for our guests?" Seeing the nod from both of them, he smiled toward the crowd. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce our royal sorcerer, Cedric the Sensational, and his apprentice—also my daughter—Princess Sofia."

The crowd, now calm from their entertainment, clapped politely as the display began.

Morpho Mirrors was always going to be a successful demonstration. No matter which person stepped before the mirrors, the reflections were always different. It fascinated everyone—from the youngest (aged eight—a little boy with a head full of red curls) to the oldest (an older woman assumedly in her 90s). There was something magically personal about the Morpho Mirrors: they brought out inner workings of a person's soul, almost. And that was fascinating beyond comprehension.

"I think this was a good idea, Mr. Cedric," Sofia assured her mentor as she stood aside with him, admiring their work.

"Agreed."

"It's a genius idea," a new voice declared, causing the friends to look toward the dark-haired girl from earlier: Princess Elysia from Harmonia. She smiled suavely. "We have a royal wizard, but in no way can he manage something grand like this."

"Mr. Cedric is the best," Sofia gushed, smiling up at her friend before looking back to the princess. "He's taught me to—"

Princess Elysia laughed a small, haughty laugh before glaring at the auburn-haired girl. "I'm sorry. Did it _sound_ like I was addressing _you_?" She brushed past the girl and sauntered up to Cedric, who took a step back. " _You_ , on the other hand, deserve commending. What's your name again? Mr. Cedric?"

"Um, yes, Your Highness—"

"Oh, please. I'm Princess Elysia." She grinned. "A name _that_ beautiful deserves to be spoken aloud, don't you think?"

Cedric blinked rapidly. "Uh…"

"Ugh." Sofia scoffed and turned away, folding her arms before glancing over her shoulder. "Mr. Cedric, I'll see you later."

"Sofia—"

"Buh-bye!" Princess Elysia teased as she turned her attention back to the sorcerer. "Now then, tell me more about your magical abilities." She giggled airily. "What other spells do you have to show me, Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric gulped nervously as he noted from the corner of his eye that the Enchancian princess had stormed out of the throne room. She'd obviously witnessed the exchange. "Oh, Merlin's Mushrooms," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Grr," Sofia grumbled not-so-quietly as she exited the throne room and into the hallway. "The nerve!"

"Sofia?" Amber asked in concern as she stopped mid-walk, blinking at her sister's clearly annoyed stance. "Are you all right?"

"Peachy!" she snapped, growling again. "I just _love_ it when people are rude to me only to be sickeningly sweet to _my_ friends."

"What happened?"

"That rude, arrogant, awful Princess Elysia from Harmonia—ha! _That's_ a joke—talked to me like I'm nothing but a child wasting her time." She folded her arms. "Oh, but it gets better. She decided to weasel her way to Mr. Cedric, who obviously isn't going to turn away positive attention."

Amber slowly started smiling. "Sofia…"

"Who does she think she is?! Mr. Cedric is _my_ mentor—not hers!" Sofia huffed and unfolded her arms, fisting her hands at her sides instead. "I can't believe her!"

The blonde just innocently twirled a lock of blonde hair around her fingers as she smirked knowingly at her sister. "Why exactly are you so upset about this, Sofia? Cedric deserves some positive attention. You've said it yourself. You should be happy for him, right?"

The auburn-haired girl glared at her sister. "Not when the so-called 'positive attention' is coming from _her_! How can I _not_ be upset about this, Amber? Oh! You should've heard the stupid voice she used when she was talking to him. She was all, 'Um, hee! What _other_ spells can you teach me, _Mr. Cedric_?' Oh, I'll teach her a spell, all right!"

Amber suddenly burst into laughter, causing her sister to flush in anger.

"Amber, it's not funny! I'm really mad about this!"

"Sofia," Amber snickered, reaching forward and placing a hand on her shoulder, "sweetie, you're not just mad… You are _jealous_!"

Sofia flushed even more, annoyed at the label placed on her. "I'm not jealous!"

"Sofia, you practically just threatened to magically punish a girl you don't even know." She grinned wider. "You're jealous. In fact, I guess it's your turn now, considering how jealous _Cedric_ was when that prince—Prince Daniel, wasn't it?—stole _your_ attention from _him_." She released the other stammering, blushing princess. "Face it: it's always just been you and Cedric, and you're the one who saw the good in him and praised him for everything. And now, when someone else does it, you can't handle it. That's supposed to be _your_ job."

The younger princess folded her arms. "That's not it at all! If _you_ gave him praises, I wouldn't be mad. But _she_ was _rude_!"

"That may be, but you can't let people get to you like that," the older girl advised, wrapping one arm around the other princess. "You just smile sweetly and graciously, sincerely…kill them with kindness."

"I don't think Mr. Cedric has a spell for that," Sofia mumbled sourly, frowning as Amber lowered her arm and laughed again. "Why does this feel backwards? _I'm_ usually the one giving positive advice."

"Yes, well…" Amber shrugged. "You have a scary side to you, Sofia. I mean, _I'm_ scary when I'm mad or jealous; I admit it… But you? Oh, that's way worse, because people never would have expected it." She smiled kindly as Sofia sighed in resignation. "Look, don't let it get to you. This Princess Elysia may have his attention for right now, but you've had it longer—and will have it even once she leaves. You'll probably never even see her again."

Sofia grumbled, "Enchancia and Harmonia are trade partners now."

"Eh… Okay, well… We can always _hope_ you guys never meet again." She grasped her sister's shoulders and steered her back toward the door to the throne room.

"Amber! What are you doing?"

"Get back in there before Cedric thinks _he_ did something wrong. The last thing he wants is to be on your bad side after last year, and you storming off like you did may make the poor guy a nervous wreck."

Sofia sighed again. "Fine…"

"And be nice to Princess Elysia, or at least fake it." Amber wagged one finger chidingly. "We can't have bad blood between trade partners, dear sister."

The other princess rolled her eyes before entering the room again, walking inside. She noticed rather quickly that she didn't see Cedric or Princess Elysia, and she felt annoyance bubbling up within her again. "It's not that I don't want him making new friends," she quietly assured herself as she searched for the sorcerer, "but it's just that I don't want him being friends with _her_." Before long, she saw the dark-haired girl beside her father in the crowd, and Roland was now back to his speech.

"Huh…" Sofia blinked and looked around. Cedric was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he went back to his tower…" She turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she saw Cedric standing next to her, and she hugged him. "I'm sorry," she told him quietly, so as not to interrupt the meeting. "I didn't mean to react like that."

"There is nothing to apologize for," he assured her, placing one hand on her head affectionately. He then smiled knowingly. "So… I overheard your little rant to Princess Amber."

Sofia blushed darkly and released him, folding her arms. "I don't want to talk about it."

Cedric chuckled. "I have to admit, I rather agree with your sister… I do believe I sensed a bit of jealousy."

She pursed her lips in annoyance and glared up at him. "I'm not jealous!"

"That's what jealous people usually say," he teased, turning and walking off, knowing very well that the girl was following after him to plead her case. "I can't say I blame you," he continued, baiting her. "I mean, according to you, I'm 'sensational.' I wouldn't want anyone else stealing my mentor's attention away either."

Sofia blushed even more as they entered the hallway. "Not funny, Mr. Cedric. You know I was more upset that such a rude girl stole your attention. It wasn't about jealousy." She sighed as he gave her a sarcastic look. "…Much. I just don't want anyone coming between us—that's all. You're my best friend, Mr. Cedric."

"Hmm." He wrapped one arm around her and hugged her to his side, laughing softly as she seemed to loosen up. "You needn't worry about anyone tearing us apart, Sofia. If evil warlocks and other bad guys couldn't do it, certainly no spoiled princess can."

She smiled, relieved to hear those words. "Yeah…"

"Besides," he continued as he led her down the hallway, "I pity the poor soul who has to endure the wrath of Sofia should that person choose to steal my attention again." He grinned as she scoffed and shook off his arm before stalking forward. "I'm still your favorite," he reminded her, smiling playfully as she stopped and turned, facing him with a smile of her own.

"Always, Mr. Cedric." With that, she giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along for a walk.

"You sure you don't want to wait and attend the ball for the trade partners?" he clarified.

Sofia just smiled. "I think I've had enough of trade partners for one day. Besides, spending time with you is more fun anyway."

Cedric chuckled, gently patting her other hand with his free one. "The feeling is mutual, my dear."

The end


End file.
